A Past Act
by remake
Summary: My attempt at a change for Kara and Lee the morning after their night together on New Caprica.
1. Chapter 1

**A short story. AU**

 **The idea came from a story that has since been deleted. Whose stories and author I miss very much. My attempt to fix the morning on New Caprica.**

 **The Morning After**

 **Lee had lain awake the rest of the night on New Caprica after getting dressed, watching Kara as she slept curled in his arms.**

 **Knowing Kara as well as he did, he knew that was a good chance she would say last night had meant nothing. What she had probably forgotten, just as he had done until he remembered what happened the night Zak had been buried, was that they were already bonded.**

 **Oh she would say he was crazy, but she couldn't talk or scream her way out of this. She would be fracking pissed off at him, but he would use it to keep her no matter how mad she got. It would give both of them or just him if need be, time to prove what he knew was true.**

 **Lee ran his finger along her face then leaned over and lightly kissed her till she opened her sleepy eyes, blinking until she looked at him. Lee could see in her eyes that she was already looking for a way out. Kara tried to sit up, but Lee gently laid his legs across hers. " Kara we need to talk about last night " as expected she tried hard to get up shaking her head.**

 **Kara gave him her meanest look " No Lee we really don't, look it just happened and as good as it was I have Sam and you have Dee and we need to forget this ever happened "** **Lee closed his eyes a few seconds before speaking " Kara I meant what I said last night I love you " Lee paused " What about you, did you mean it when you told me, be honest Kara for once in our lives? "**

 **Kara watched him trying to figure out where he going with all this, if he wanted honesty she would give it to him, but it wouldn't change anything " Fine, I love you, I have for a long time, but it doesn't change anything, we can't work, you know that. Besides like I said I have Sam and I love him just like you have Dee and love her, you happy now? "**

 **Lee laughed out loud for a second smiling at her, then leaned down and lightly kissed her before raising his head back up. " I don't love Dee, I love you, but Kara I remembered something last night you may have forgotten, do you want to know what it was? "  
**

 **Kara stopped struggling, suddenly interested in what Lee had to say. " Just spit it out Lee "** **  
**

 **Lee hated to bring up his brother's death, but he had no choice " Kara do you remember what happened between us the night when we buried Zak? "**

 **Kara squeezed her eyes tightly closed, as her breath caught.**

 **Lee knew then that she remembered " Open your eyes Kara and look at me, I know you remember, but do you know what it means and has meant every day since that night? "**

 **Kara went completely still, hoping he would get to the point, so she could get up an find Sam. " Fine what does it mean and what has it got to with now?"**

 **Lee sighed, " It means that by Caprican law and in the eyes of your gods that we are bonded, in other words we are basically married and have been since that night " at that point Lee let go of her.**

 **Kara gasped and jumped up grabbing her pants and shirt, dressing as she quickly spoke " Your crazy Lee, that is not true "**

 **At this point Lee was getting upset " It is true Kara, and what is your problem we both declared our love for each other last night, rather loudly as I recall "**

 **Kara had managed to get her boots on " It doesn't matter I told you we won't work out together, now if that'a it I'm going to find Sam "**

 **Lee grabbed her arm " You can't Kara we are bound "**

 **With a deadly smirk she looked him in the eyes " Prove it " and she took off.**

 **Lee yelled after her " I intend to and I suggest you keep your pants on, as you now have knowledge of our bond and you will be breaking your vows and I promise you don't want to do that "  
**

 **Kara turned around and looked back at him " How do you plan on stopping me? " she screamed** **  
**

 **Lee smirked " By telling Sam what we did last night "**

 **Kara looked at him calling his bluff " You wouldn't "**

 **Lee spoke as he walked by her " Try me "**

 **Kara** **caught up to him pulling him to a stop " Why are you doing this Lee? "**

 **Lee looked at her " I love you Kara and I am tired of the games between us and tired of you running away from us. I am also on my way to break up with Dee and prove what I said is true. "  
**

 **Kara still upset over what he was trying to do, spoke softly " If it is true we can have it annulled "** **  
**

 **Lee was getting pissed off " What is it with Sam Kara, you barely know him and we have a lot of history between us, you and I both know it started before Zak died "**

 **Kara slapped him " If you do this everyone will know what we did to Zak including your dad "**

 **Lee grabbed her hand " Only if you continue to deny it. We can find out together and very few people need to know or you can run to Sam and almost everyone will know " Lee placed his hand on her cheek and caressed it " Kara I am not letting you screw this up without trying first "**

 **Kara sighed, she knew when Lee was determined and he wasn't letting this go " Fine, I don't like it but I know you, so how do I leave the planet without it being a big deal? "**

 **Lee smiled " That's easy I need help with the pilots on the Pegagus for a few weeks, starting today "**

 **Kara dropped her head " You have it all figured out, don't you. It's hard to believe you figured all this out last night "**

 **Lee tilted her chin up " I swear Kara I had forgot about it until last night, do you honestly believe I would not have brought it up sooner, let alone sleep with Dee and know-ling break my vow to you "**

 **Kara replied " Don't forget the hooker Lee " she started walking away " I have to talk to Sam "**

 **Lee asked " Are you breaking up with him? " he asked hoping she would.**

 **Kara turned around and smirked " Nope, you haven't proven anything yet and I never said I would agree to it " she hid her smile as she walked away. She wanted to watch Lee prove it.**

 **Lee let her go. He had a lot of research to do fast. First he had to find his dad and let him know he was using Kara for a few weeks.**

 **A.N. There can be more to the story, If you like it let me know.**

 **anonymous** **reviews welome**


	2. Chapter 2

**A Past Act**

 **A.N. Since I have had very few comments on my larger fics, I have decided to play around with this one. I'm not big on angst, so I will try for humor with this one.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **New Caprica**

As Kara went to find Sam she took the long way, so she could think about what Lee had told her.

She thought back to that afternoon and night they had spent together after the funeral. Even though there was a connection between since the first time they met. That night was just about being there for each other as they both lost someone they loved.

Even though it was born out of tragedy it was a great night of making love and holding each other together.

After that night they went separate ways and didn't see each other for two years. Kara knew she had grown to love Lee, but wanted to keep him safe. That is why she chose Sam.

Last night was unexpected, Kara knew the connection she felt for Lee was stronger than it had ever been. She also knew Lee would tell Sam, so she was going to the Pegagus to train pilots.

Kara headed into the camp to find Sam, she hoped he bought her story.

As she passed Adama she saw Lee talking to him, Lee glanced her way when she passed them and and gave her a look like he knew something . She turned her head away from him and continued on to find Sam.

Lee could tell his dad had been up to something the night before, but he didn't ask. The last thing he wanted him to do was question him about how he spent his night. " Dad, I know you just transferred Dee to the Pegagus, but I need you to transfer her back to the Galactica immediately "

Adama looked at him " Why would I do that, I thought you two were together? "

Lee sighed " She wants more than I am willing to give and I am breaking things off with her as soon as I see her, please dad "

Adama nodded, he understood Lee wasn't ready for a commitment right now " That will leave you without an XO, can you wait until we find a replacement? "

Lee shook his head and watched as Kara passed. He already knew Sam was passed out drunk. " No, we are not at war right now, so I have time to find one and Lt. Hoshi can fill in for now "

Adama saw Kara pass and wondered why she didn't stop " What's up with Kara? "

Lee shrugged " I talked to her earlier and with your approval she has agreed to come to the Pegagus, to help rework cap it has become monotonous and needs shaking up "

Adama Looked at Kara as she dunked around a tent " Okay as long as she does the same for the Galactica pilots if it works out " he paused " Is she taking Sam with her? "

Lee looked away from him " I don't think so, besides he has things to do down here "

Adama pointed out Dee waiting at a raptor " Dee is waiting on you, I suggest you get it over with if you are sure that is what you want " Adama sighed " Lee life can get lonely if you spend it by yourself and Dee seems to care about you "

Lee winced " I know, but I am sure that she is not the one I want to spend the rest of my life with, I need to go dad. I will tell her to go back to the Galactica when I finish talking to her "

As Lee walked away Adama whispered " Good luck "

He turned as Roslin walked up by him " What was that about? "

Adama told her all of it and she grinned " What are you grinning for? " he looked as Lee approached Dee " That is going to get ugly "

They watched as Dee slapped Lee and Roslin simply said " Or things could become the way they are supposed to be "

Adama looked at her " What does that mean? "

She shook her head " Nothing, I am just looking forward to some gossip, that's all "

Lee had just told Dee they weren't meant to be and she had immediately jumped to Kara and then she slapped him.

Lee looked down before facing her " You are to transfer back to the Galactica right away, as for Kara she is still with Sam right now "

Dee was still crying " What does that even mean and if she is with Sam why did you break up with me? "

Lee sighed " Kara is coming to the Pegagus today to work with the pilots and it would be best if you are not there and that is all I am saying about it "

Dee looked at him " No matter what excuse you give me this is about Starbuck and don't worry I won't stay where I'm not wanted "

Dee left and caught another raptor. Lee felt bad for her, but if he had any chance with Kara then Dee couldn't be on the Pegagus. He then waited on Kara hoping he wouldn't have to tell Sam what had happened between him and Kara.

Lee saw Priestess Eloshi pass by and jumped down to go to her.

When he caught up with her Lee pulled her into a vacant tent, then he explained the situation to her. " I am a little rusty on how the gods interpret these things, is it plausible? "

Eloshi nodded " These are the old ways I will have to do some research and get back to you, but I believe so "

Lee hoped so " If two days is enough time I would like for you to arrange to meet me on the Pegagus " he paused " I need you to keep this to yourself for a while, it is very important you do so "

Eloshi chuckled " I assume that means Kara also? "

Lee sighed " Definitely and thank you, I hope to see you soon "

They parted ways and Lee went back to the raptor hoping he didn't miss Kara.

Kara had finally found Sam passed out under a table. It took forever to wake him up and make sure he could understand what she had to tell him.

Sam had sat up even though he was still hungover " Sam I have to go help out with the pilots on the Pegagus for a couple of weeks "

He shook his head " Why, you left the military? "

Kara was on her knees facing him " I know, but they are still going to need my help sometimes " she looked away " The Commander needs my help starting today "

Sam looked at her " Where were you last night? "

Kara cheeks reddened " I slept somewhere else, after you passed out " Kara deflected " You didn't expect me to sleep under the table with you, I hope "

Sam looked at her again " When do you have to leave? "

Kara had enough of coddling him " Right now, I am going and I'll try to call you one day "

She got up and stopped when Sam spoke " Give me a minute and I'll go with you "

Kara looked down at him " No Sam, I'll be to busy and you have things to do here " Kara knew there was no way she could have him and Lee on the same battlestar. Trying to handle Lee was going to be more than enough.

Sam gave up " Okay, but I might drop in one day. Hey where is my kiss goodbye? "

Kara smirked " Not today, you are still hungover and filthy " Kara hugged him slightly " There that will have to do for now. I really have to go now Sam "

Sam smiled, and Kara's guilt came back full force " Alright go Kara, but I'll see you soon "

Kara walked away and went to their tent to pack " Gods she was going to kill Lee for this " she whispered

After she packed she headed to the landing strip only to find Lee waiting for her " Ready to go home Kara? " he asked with a smirk

Kara bumped his shoulder " This is only temporary, so you can wipe that smirk off your face " she looked around " Where's Dee? "

Lee passed her to go to the pilots chair " I sent her back to the Galactica after breaking up with her " he looked at her as she sat in the other pilots chair " What about you, did you tell Sam? "

Kara smirked at him then " You would like that, but no I didn't cause this isn't going to work " she said motioning between them.

Lee let it go for now, but he didn't plan on giving her a choice. In silence they flew back to the Pegagus.

A.N. Okay maybe a little angsty. Next chapter is on the Pegagus. If you are interested let me know.

Thanks for the comments. I appreciated them so much. Just wish my other fics got more comments. Anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**A Past Act**

 **Chapter 3**

 **A.N. Let me know what you think. Going for humor and drama. I had to add a small plot.**

 **Pegagus**

Kara exited the raptor before Lee, she hated that she had to wait for him. The fact that she was now a civilian meant she had no idea where she was supposed to bunk. She decided to check out the vipers especially the newer Mark VII's, she was running her hand on one when he walked up.

Lee caught up to her " You want me to assign you one of those or do you want your Mark II brought over from the Galactica? "

Kara looked at him to see if he was joking about it he wasn't, it was like he really wanted to know " One of these will be fine, now where do I bunk? "

Lee faced her and smiled " Well, I'd like you to stay with me, if not there is a room next to mine, at least until I get proof about what I know is true, your choice "

Kara smirked " I'll take my own room, and there is no way what you said will stick "

Lee shrugged " Kara you are the one who believes in the gods and the old ways "

She started walking off " Then we will have it dissolved, now show me to my room, so I can go over the pilots performances you have " she paused " Who is your Cag? "

Lee smiled again " Your friend Showboat, Taylor moved to the planet "

Kara smirked " Good, I'd hate to have to work with Taylor "

As they walked Lee talked " I don't understand you Kara, we know almost everything about each other and you barley know Sam "

Kara glanced at him " It's simple, I love Sam "

Lee snorted " Bullshit and that is not what you said and yelled out last night. Just so there is no misunderstanding I love you Kara, I think I always have "

Kara shut her eyes after hearing that because she felt the same way even when Zak was around she was attracted to Lee, but she had to keep him safe. That meant them not being together even though she hated to admit the thought had crossed her mind a time or ten. Kara knew she wasn't good enough for him, her mama always said she wasn't good enough for anyone. Then Zak came along and made her believe she was and then he died, and she wasn't going to let the same thing happen to Lee.

They made it to the room just as Dee was coming out of Lee's with a bundle of her things. No one spoke as Dee rushed by them " Wow Lee you must have cut her down quick "

Lee shrugged " I couldn't have her in the way while I fixed things between us, here's your room "

He opened the hatch " I'm right next door if you want a drink or need something else " he gave her his brightest smile

Kara rolled her eyes " Thanks, I can take it from here "

For the rest of the day and half of the next Kara avoided him. He knew she had met with Showboat and they evaluated the pilots, because Showboat had let him know as she had to. Lee could tell she wanted to ask him what was going on, but with a look he dismissed her saying only " Just help Starbuck out with the Pegagus pilots "

Lee had a shift in the CIC the night and before and arrived at mid day the next to find a woman on the bridge he had never seen before. He studied her before entering, there was no doubt she was a beautiful blonde. She had her very straight long blonde hair tied in a ponytail, she was about his height and had a very toned body. She even held herself as an officer should, he wondered what she was doing here, she was also talking with Hoshi like she knew him.

Hoshi saw him first " Commander on deck "

The whole CIC came to attention " At ease people "

Hoshi made the introductions " Commander this is Major Marks, Admiral Adama sent her as your new XO "

Lee was going to have to talk to his dad later for not letting him know beforehand, Lee held out his hand " Major Marks, welcome to the Pegagus " she had a firm grip.

She let go of his hand and stood at ease " I came with the Pegagus Commander "

Lee leaned against the console, noticing her blue eyes " I don't remember seeing you on here when the Pegagus met up with the fleet, so where were you? "

The Major sighed " It's a long story " she paused " I used to work in the CIC, but when Admiral Cain shot her XO in front of us, well let's say I used my friendship with Doctor Pope. I wanted out and he came up with a health related issue that kept me from performing my duties and the longer I stayed off of Cain's dradis the more she forgot about me. " she paused again " I was a Captain, but since I could no longer fulfill my duties my rank was stripped and I was sent to the mess hall to work. When we met up with the fleet I stayed where I was because I knew Cain would cause problems " she smiled " Admiral Adama read my jacket and I met with him yesterday and he promoted me to Major and here I am "

Lee was shocked " First I don't blame you, second you must know Hoshi "

She nodded " I do, but he just heard the reason I disappeared from the CIC "

Hoshi added " I didn't know, but Cain never let us get together after the war started and after what she did to the civilian fleet and the XO I kept my head down "

Lee asked " What's makes you qualified for this job? " Lee saw Kara slowly walk by and sneak a look, but he caught her.

She shrugged " It is what I studied for at War College hoping to be in the command structure one day. If you don't mind me saying I know a lot more than the communication specialist that was supposed to have this job "

Lee chuckled " I guess you got me there, what is your first name? "

She smiled " Tony, my parents wanted a boy and to name him Anthony, so I got stuck with Tony "

Lee smiled " You didn't want to settle on the planet? "

Tony looked at him like he had lost his mind " Gods no, the cylons will be back, the people that went down there are crazy. The most unexpected ones were the military, they should know better "

Lee nodded " Listen I am working on a theory if you want to help. When Cloud Nine blew up traces of a nuclear bomb were found. I need you to check all of our nuclear ordinance again and the armory's. The Admiral said his ship checked out, but I am going to go over his logs to see if he missed something. Something doesn't add up about it, there should not have been anything nuclear on that ship "

Tony smiled " I agree and I will personally check them out, thank you for trusting me "

Before he could respond Kara came in and interrupted them " Apollo I need to go over my plans for your pilots " she stressed

Lee smiled, she was upset about something, he glanced at Tony maybe that was it " Starbuck I'd like you to meet my new XO Major Marks "

Tony shook her hand which was strong and it impressed Kara " Starbuck, you are that infamous viper pilot "

Lee had to get a dig in " She is the best Tony, but she gave it up and moved to the planet "

Tony gasped " Why in gods name would you do that for, you are not only the best pilot and instructor the fleet had, but you command a lot of respect from the military. We sure as frak could use you when the cylons come back"

Lee looked right at Kara " She quit because she has a boyfriend and he wanted to move down there "

Tony shook her head " I can't believe Admiral Adama would let one of his best assets leave the military, but people do crazy things for love. I just hope you don't get stuck down there when the cylons come back. From what I have heard you and the Commander have come up with some great plans that have saved this fleets asses, but good luck "

Kara didn't know what to think of this woman, she was the one who usually came out on top when talking with people " Good to meet you Tony " she looked at Lee who was grinning " Apollo I'm gonna run through these plans again, I'll catch you later " she left as quick as she could. She was a bit worried, that woman wasn't like Dee at all, she was strong and gorgeous. Kara could tell Lee already liked her. What if Lee gave up on them, no that is what she wanted. Was it?

Hoshi looked at Lee and smiled and Lee started laughing, Tony just shut Kara down.

Tony asked " What's so funny? "

Lee shook his head " You just said everything to Kara I have been wanting to say about her leaving the military. I still can't understand Starbuck giving it all up, she lived to fly "

Tony frowned " Then why do you think she did it? "

Lee sighed " Best guess she is running, from me "

Hoshi added " From all the rumors I have heard about you two, she has to be "

Tony was intrigued " Is there something between you? "

Lee frowned " Kara and I have a long and twisted history and I am going to do everything I can to keep her up here with me "

Hoshi jumped in " You two could make her jealous, but not to much. Women don't like it when another woman fools around with her man "

Lee and Tony looked at Hoshi " Hoshi she wasn't jealous of Dee "

Hoshi laughed " Dee was like a bug that Starbuck knew she could step on whenever she got ready "

Tony asked " What's the difference between me and this Dee woman? "

Lee and Hoshi both chuckled " Everything, Commander have you ever seen Starbuck with nothing to say especially after what Major Marks said to her? "

Lee shook his head " Only with the Admiral a couple of times, but trying to make her jealous might make her run "

Hoshi loved this " I said not to much, just enough for her to think about it, but not enough for her to be able to confront you about it, like a little barely obvious flirting "

Lee shook his head " We work together "

Hoshi chuckled " So did you and Dee "

Tony asked " How much do you want her Commander and are you sure she wants you? "

Lee grinned " She is the love of my life and she wants me, she is just running. You have to understand Kara, she likes to play it safe and form no deep attachments. Kara's mind doesn't work like normal women or men for that matter "

Lee couldn't believe he was telling them about him and Kara, but he could use the help.

Tony smirked " I'm in if you are. I would like to get to know her anyway. Even in the kitchens I heard of Starbuck's exploits and your's Apollo, especially when you saved the Pegagus. We gossiped at work a lot "

Hoshi begged " Come on Commander it will be fun " and it was boring just idling over the planet he thought.

Lee relented " Okay, but not to much and she will kill me if she ever finds out, so neither of you can tell anybody, agreed? "

They both nodded.

Lee went back to the console " Major I highly doubt the nuke came from here, so there must be a breakdown somewhere on the Galactica. While you recheck here I am going over there to pick up all the logs then the three of us can go through them. First I am going to question the Admiral and try to jog his memory "

After the Commander left Hoshi asked " What health problem did he use? "

Tony chuckled " He said my eyesight was failing and therefor he recommended I be removed from the CIC. Cain never questioned my wanting to leave the service, she probably didn't even remember me "

Hoshi didn't like Cain himself " What did you do after the doctor helped you leave the CIC, besides working in the kitchen area? "

Tony grinned " I stayed away from Cain and the others I worked with played cards and drank when we could get anything. I though about approaching the Admiral, but I knew I wouldn't make it off the ship "

Hoshi chuckled " Cain took to Starbuck right away and ended up making her the cag and promoting her to Captain and demoting our Commander "

Tony like Hoshi liked to gossip when she could get away with it " That is why I can't understand Starbuck leaving the military "

Hoshi shrugged " There is a lot of things people don't understand about Apollo and Starbuck. The Commander is right there is a lot of history between them. Apollo was a couple of years ahead of her at the Academy and the grapevine says she was engaged to his brother and Admiral Adama treats her like a daughter "

Tony thought there is a lot there " Where is the Commander's brother? "

Hoshi frowned " He died in his viper right after graduating, they say the Admiral nor Starbuck talked with Apollo for two years then the war happened and they all ended up on the Galactica. Don't bring it up because the three of them don't talk about it and some of it may just be rumors "

Tony whistled " Wow "

Starbuck walked in " Hoshi where is Lee, I mean the Commander? '

Tony answered " He went over to the Galactica, the Commander is working on a hunch about something "

Starbuck crossed her arms and stared at Tony " Where did you come from because I can't place you? "

Tony grinned " The Pegagus "

Kara started questioning her " Does the Admiral know all about you? " Tony " Yes " Are you going to have Commander Adama's back, because I know not all of the old Pegagus crew likes that he was made Commander? " Tony " Yes " Are you seeing anybody? " Tony " No " How did you get your rank? " Tony smirked " I was a Captain before leaving the service and the Admiral reinstated me to Major "

Hoshi interrupted " Apollo is on his way in Starbuck "

Kara patted his shoulder " Thanks Hoshi I will meet him on the flight deck "

Hoshi smiled at Tony " I like how she threw that one question in "

Tony grinned " I noticed that "

Lee hadn't found out anything new from his dad and he had told him his theory had to be wrong. The only other think his dad wanted to talk about was Kara, not that Lee minded. Except when he added Sam to the conservation and Lee changed the subject to Tony. Which started a whole new line of questioning when he saw Lee smiling. His dad was wrong in his context.

Adama caught the smile " I take it you like Major Marks "

Lee shook his head " Just as an XO dad, don't go getting ideas in your head "

Adama shrugged " I haven't seen you smile like that since you and Kara stopped getting along "

Lee shrugged, if his dad only knew what he was doing, he'd probably disown him " Just leave it alone dad "

When he exited the raptor he was in a bad mood and there was Kara, he sighed " Kara can the plans wait, I just got back from seeing dad and I'm not in the mood? "

Kara held the folder up " I don't care Lee, you brought me up here to do this and now I need you to approve what I have so far "

Lee stretched his neck " Yes and I need you to do this more than ever, but there is something else going on right now " he held his paperwork up " Those plans you have coincide with what I have and I have no doubt that we are going to have to go far beyond what you have worked out " he looked at her " Kara don't think I have forgotten the real reason you are here, but I think we have a larger problem "

Kara knew when Lee was serious " Can I help? "

Lee looked at her " Kara do you believe we are safe living on this planet and what happened to finding Earth? "

Kara shrugged " We are hidden in the Nebula and who knows if we would even find Earth "

Lee frowned " If you believe all of that then you aren't open minded enough to help us, I gotta go I will look at your plans tonight " he made sure to brush his arm against hers.

Kara stood and watched him walk away as she rubbed her arm. Kara believed they were safe, but Lee never did anything without a very good reason. He also looked like he was carrying a heavy burden, she knew because she had seen it before. She also wanted to know what he meant when he said us, it had to be Tony. Kara hated herself because it was usually her that helped him figure out things.

Even though Lee brought up why she was here, she felt that Tony could come between them in more ways than one. She wasn't about to let her take her place in helping Lee. Kara had to think without Sam in the picture where would she be.

Thinking back on what Tony had said she knew she would still be in the military and Lee had a point about the cylons. She could slap herself, how had she let Sam blind her to everything she knew. She said she loved him, but she knew it wasn't with her heart at least not like Lee. If she wanted Lee safe she would have to help him. She would watch and see if he still wanted them to be an us.

Kara shook her head and headed to the CIC to offer her help.

When she arrived there she stopped at the door and watched Lee and Tony standing at the tactical table going over papers and laughing. She watched as Tony put her hand on Lee's shoulder. It seems like Lee's mood took a drastic turn, she spun around and stormed off.

Hoshi had seen her coming and gave them a heads up.

After watching Starbuck stomp away Hoshi turned " Commander I think it worked out to much, she was sad and pissed off when she left "

Lee turned " Frak "

 **Eloshi will show up, I thought while she was trying to legalize Lee's reasoning I would play a little cat and mouse with Kara and Lee.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A Past Act**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Let me know what you think.**

 **Pegagus**

' Frak ' Lee thought as he was about to leave the CIC to follow Kara. He knew trying to make Kara jealous would backfire on him.

Then he heard Showboat " I need clearance for an unscheduled viper being taken out for a test run "

Major Marks answered the call " Viper clear for test run please state viper number and pilot "

Showboat chuckled " Viper 2, pilot Starbuck "

Lee grabbed the com " Showboat get my viper ready RFN "

Lee ran out and headed to the hangar deck.

Tony looked at Hoshi " What's going on? "

Hoshi smirked " A viper chase, I think "

He contacted the Galactica " Gaeta, Starbuck and Apollo are headed out in their vipers, tell your cap to stay out of their way "

Gaeta chuckled " Ours know better, hold one, Admiral Starbuck and Apollo are in their vipers "

They heard the Admiral " Open up all coms now Gaeta, Kat keep me updated and for fraks sake stay away from them " he sighed " Make sure the fleet captains hold a steady orbit "

Tony was confused " Is something going to happen? "

Hoshi stood up " Keep an eye on dradis and we might find out"

They heard the LSO " Viper 2 you are cleared "

When Lee got to his viper a deck hand was holding his helmet, he had just saw Kara leave.

When Lee's viper was towed to the chute he twisted his hand around in a hurry up gesture.

The LSO knew something was up " Viper 1 you are cleared for take off "

After Lee left the tube Showboat was right behind him. After leveling off she hailed her pilots " Forget CAP just stay the frak out of their way "

Kara had cut her radio so she could just fly. She didn't understand what was happening with Lee or them. Kara knew she had to get her head straight, she was starting to worry about Lee and Tony. That pissed her off because she never had to worry about her and Lee even with Dee, but here she was wondering if Lee cared about Tony.

Also she knew Lee was worried about something, or she thought until she caught them laughing right after Lee had been in a bad mood. Then there was Sam who she hadn't thought about.

They hadn't spent any time alone since she came to the Pegagus. Kara knew she would have to go visit Helo and the Old Man, but she wasn't sure about leaving Lee alone with Tony. The thing that angered her the most was she could like Tony if it wasn't for Lee.

Lee had been calling her on coms, but she had them turned off. He flew up beside her and tapped his helmet " What the frak do you want Commander? "

He chuckled " Thought you might want to play "

She grinned and closed the distance tapping his wing " Tag, your it " this was just what she needed.

Kara flew every maneuver she knew as Lee followed her without fail. Every barrel roll and twist and turn she did he was right on her six.

Lee slowed down and switched to their gamma frequency which Kara did also. " We have an audience, you up for a double blind Athena roll? "

Kara smirked " Bring it on and after I want to dance slow and close, you up for that? "

Lee smiled " Only if I get to lead "

Kara chuckled " Wouldn't have it any other way, then we race, let's go "

A pilot asked " Is that it? "

Kat laughed " Not a chance "

Tony was saying " They fly good together and they don't even communicate "

Hoshi chuckled " You haven't seen anything yet. They are doing a double blind Athena roll, then a dance followed by a race "

He tapped his ear phones " Gaeta tuned into their frequency, it's one only the two of them use "

She relaxed " So they do communicate when flying "

He shook his head " No not when they fly, just watch "

First Kara and Lee lined up nose to nose and rolled five times away from each and fives times back ending back up facing each other perfectly.

From there they rolled in tandem together staying nose to nose and stopping after five rolls looking into each others eyes. Lee mouthed ' Let's dance '

Lee took off with Kara behind him as they flew up twisting around each other closing the distance until they were belly to belly. Twisting and turning in a slow dance as they soared upward. They then turned downward still wrapped around each other before leveling off staying just as close turning left then right as they clung to each other. As they neared the end they separated going their own ways only to turn and head back to each other. To those looking it seemed like they were going to crash until the last second when they both flipped sideways passing each other as their viper bellies came within an inch of each other.

Everyone was saying either ' Frak ' or ' Oh my gods '

Hotdog whistled " Those two are the craziest frakkers I have ever seen "

Adama hit the console " Frak I wish I was out there to have seen that "

Gaeta chuckled " Me too, that's why I had the pilots film it "

Adama slapped him on the back " Thank you "

Helo chuckled " I knew Kara was insane, but I had no idea Apollo was "

Tony was still stuttering and muttering " My gods they frakking merged, did you see that? " she pointed " Are you sure they didn't talk? "

Hoshi shrugged " No they didn't speak and I have never heard of two pilots pulling off that dance "

Tony tilted her head " She left upset, so why did they do that and are they okay now? "

Hoshi leaned back " I have heard that they settle things by flying, so I guess that is why the Commander went after her " he smirked " We probably won't see them for a while, I hope "

Tony quirked an eyebrow " Where will they go? "

Hoshi laughed " The pilots call it adrenaline rush, I just hope they make it out of the hanger bay. We need to keep all calls from the Commander unless the cylons return "

Tony cheeks reddened " Does that mean they will be okay now? "

Hoshi snorted " No, it is Starbuck remember, best guess is she will play it off as the heat of the moment or they could end up fighting when they land "

Tony couldn't understand Starbuck " Does that mean we still have to make her jealous? "

Hoshi was about to answer " Wait here comes the race "

Lee and Kara had picked out their route " First one back wins, if by chance you win what do you want Lee? "

Lee snorted " I hope the same thing you do "

They started at the back of the fleet. Kara wanted him to win so she wouldn't have to give in, but it was not in her nature to lose " On my mark Lee, 321 mark "

They took off flying around each ship and under the two in the middle before continuing on and swinging under the Galactica and back around. Each taking the lead back and forth until they headed in for the Pegagus. Neither would give an inch as they headed into the Pegagus landing strip.

Minutes before Showboat had called Hoshi " Clear the bay they are coming in fast and hot "

Tony took off " I have to make sure there are no problems since our CAG is out there "

She made it just in time to see their vipers coming in hot and in tandem. Tony honestly couldn't say which one landed first, she decided to hang back and watch. Especially after hearing the pilots, marines and deck crew cheering.

Unknown to anyone a raptor from the planet had been caught out there. Sam had come to visit Kara instead he had watched her and Lee flying with more intimacy in their vipers than he could ever achieve with Kara on a solid surface.

During their dance as the pilots called it, the raptor pilot exclaimed " My gods that is unheard of, but leave it to Starbuck and Apollo to pull off the impossible, I don't think there is anything those two can't do when they do it together "

Sam asked " What else have they done? "

The pilot glanced back at him " Enough that I don't have the time to tell you, look they are going to race, I wonder what they wagered "

Sam was fuming and as soon as they landed he was going to get Kara to go back to the planet.

Tony watched as they climbed out of their vipers both jogging towards the other. Starbuck surprised her by jumping into the Commanders arms and wrapping her legs around him. She heard her say " That was frakking fantastic Lee "

She watched Lee smile and whisper to her " I know just how to make it better Kara. Come with me now because I am about to jump out of my skin "

Kara leaned back and smirked " Only if you know it's just the once "

Lee put her down and leaned his forehead against hers " Wouldn't except anything else from you Kara "

Kara frowned " Lee "

He grabbed her hand " Don't think about it, let's just go now " he stressed

Kara nodded and followed him off the deck to his quarters. If anyone saw them walking quickly away from the hangar they were wise enough to keep silent.

Showboat had landed and walked over to Major Marks who gave her a look " For two people who don't know what they want they just left here in a hurry after a rather intimate display "

Showboat snorted " They are just taking care of the rush from flying they will be back to their normal frakked up selves tomorrow. " They watched a raptor come in " Major we have trouble getting off that raptor and Hoshi said to let you know, it is Starbuck's boyfriend Sam. I hope you know what to do about him, he will be wanting to see her "

Tony straightened her uniform " I already don't like him for talking Starbuck into leaving "

Showboat stayed to watch, she knew Sam a little which is why he headed her way " Showboat where can I find Kara? "

She shrugged " I just landed, but this is my XO Major Marks maybe she can help you "

Tony could handle this two ways " Starbuck will not be available until sometime tomorrow, I suggest you come back then, but it would be wise to make sure she is not tied up "

Showboat chuckled, she couldn't help it, because odds were she was tied up now or soon would be. " She probably will be cause we have a meeting with Galactica's CAG tomorrow "

Sam crossed his arms " I know she just landed, so she can't be that busy all of a sudden "

Showboat rolled her eyes ' If he only knew ' she thought.

Tony had enough " Civilian do you know where you are? " she commanded

Sam snorted " The Pegagus, so what? "

Tony placed her hands on her hips, ready to use the second way " It means that you are not a member of this ship or the military and when I tell you something you listen. Now I will tell Starbuck you were here and she can handle you on her on time, so go back to the planet "

Sam grinned " Kara is no longer military either, so she can leave with me "

Tony got in his face " You are the reason she quit the military because you had no place on a battlestar and talked her into leaving. You not only took away a valuable military asset, but also our instructor and best pilot. " she paused " You also took away someone the Admiral considers a daughter all so you could play house on a planet that the cylons will find eventually. " Tony took a step back " If you are the great resistance leader I heard about then I suggest you get off of your asses and start another resistance with a plan to protect the people down there "

Tony walked away leaving a stunned Showboat. " Sam I don't think Major Marks was kidding around, I'll tell Kara you were here, but you should leave "

Sam was upset just not only with the Major, he knew where Kara was " I had better never lay eyes on Apollo again cause I can promise you I will beat the frak out of him for taking Kara away "

He turned to leave when Showboat grabbed his arm " I am going to have to write that up as a threat against my Commander. I won't file it yet, but I will have it and if Kara ever hears what you said she will kill you herself, now get the frak off of this ship "

Showboat usually was an easy going person, but she had no allegiance to Sam and after what Major Marks said about Kara leaving because of Sam she definitely didn't care for him. It did make her realize not to ever go against her XO, she wasn't eager to find out what she would do to someone under her command.

Kara and Lee had entered his quarters quickly both about to jump out of their own skin. Lee had practically pushed her into the room then slammed her against the closest wall.

Neither bothered tried kissing the other as they ripped off their flight-suits. Both only getting pushed mid thigh before Lee turned Kara around and thrust into her from behind.

The only sounds were grunts and groans followed by " harder " and " faster " before they both fell over the edge together.

Afterwards Lee led her to his bed " We are not finished Kara "

Kara opened her mouth to speak when Lee put a finger to her lips " No talking Kara, we'll get to that later. "

She frowned but nodded because she was far from being satisfied.

They both undressed and crawled into bed " Can I just say that the viper dance was the greatest flight of my life "

As they were facing each other Lee smiled " Mine to and now we are going to do it again " he was rubbing her side and hip as he bit her shoulder.

Lee flipped her onto her back and climbed above her holding himself up by his arms aligning their bodies from top to bottom " I think I'll lead again unless you object " he whispered in her ear softly.

Kara shivered while shaking her head " Wouldn't have it any other way "

After a very long slow dance they both fell onto their backs trying to catch their breaths.

They were both silent in their thoughts.

Lee was worried if Kara would run and how far she would go. He didn't understand why Kara kept denying that they belonged together. Even while with Zak him and Kara had a connection. The night of Zak's funeral they had spent together only cemented that connection more.

Lee turned his head to look at her and saw she was deep in thought.

Kara's mind was racing along with her heart. Each time they made love it became deeper and more intense. She knew she loved Lee that wasn't the problem, what was is she was finding it harder to keep him at a safe distance.

Until she figured it out she was going to have to put him off, but not before she took her turn at bringing him over the edge.

Lee jumped when Kara straddled him " My turn to lead Lee "

Lee knew what she was doing, but he was going to kiss her within an inch of her life first. He leaned up and pulled her head to him catching her lips with his and kissed her with everything he had.

Kara wasn't idle, she loved that Lee had made the move to kiss her, although she was beginning to wonder if she would ever be able to breathe again.

After Lee leaned back and smirked " Lead away Kara "

Kara swatted his chest " Give me a sec to catch my breath you frakker "

Lee chuckled and pulled her down to lay on his chest as he rubbed his hands up and down her back " Take your time this feels nice "

He felt her tense up " I just meant it is nice to relax for a minute and while we are I need to tell you what we are working on "

She sat up so quickly Lee's hands fell from her back " You mean what you and Tony are working on, don't you? "

Before he could answer she jumped out of the bed and began dressing.

Lee jumped up grabbing a pair of sweats and shirt while asking " Kara what's wrong? "

She answered while waving her arms around wildly with a boot in one hand " Oh I don't know, how about the fact you were in a bad mood after seeing the old man and blew me off on the deck. Then I decide to help you and when I get to the CIC you are laughing with Tony who I assume fixed your bad mood. That is why I took a viper out in the first place and then I foolishly ended up with you "

Lee sighed " Kara that wasn't what it seemed like, if you will give me a chance I can explain. I really need your help with putting some pieces together "

Lee approached her cautiously " Kara I think I can prove the cylons will show up, please help me. It will also help with the pilots and getting the battlestars ready "

Kara had finished tying her boots and stood up and looked at him " Is there anything going on with you and Tony now or in the future, cause if there is we are getting this marriage thing annulled today? "

Lee knew better than to touch her " No Kara I promise, I love you " he stressed

Kara walked away from him " Fine, but it still doesn't mean I believe this marriage nonsense and I am still with Sam "

Lee yelled " So it's okay for you to have someone but not me, just like always Kara, you like to string me along while you bounce around? "

Lee knew he went to far when Kara punched him on his right cheek knocking him to the floor " Frak you Lee Adama "

As she stormed out he hollered " Remember what I said about keeping your pants on Starbuck "

Kara went to her room to shower and change clothes, so she could find a card game and get drunk. Lee always hit to close to the truth. She still couldn't believe she questioned him about Tony then brought up Sam. Before that it was Zak, the Major she cheated on Zak with because she wanted Lee then Baltar and now Sam.

She couldn't keep pushing Lee or she might lose him forever. First thing tomorrow she would hear him and Tony out about their theory of the cylons returning. Kara suspected that Lee was upset because Adama didn't believe him which was odd because he to didn't think they should have settled on the planet.

Lee finally left for the CIC after showering and dressing, he left the bed like it was.

Tony saw him first and forgot protocol " What the frak happened to you sir? "

Lee touched his cheek " An accident "

Hoshi chuckled " He means Starbuck "

Lee walked to the console " Anything happen while I was away? "

Tony walked up " Sam showed up looking for Starbuck right after you two left "

Lee sighed " Where is he? "

Tony smirked " I sent him back to the planet after I told him a few harsh things " she sighed " I don't like him Commander "

Lee looked at her " Kara is going to be pissed and by the way no more flirting "

Tony frowned " Is that why she hit you? "

Lee shook his head " I said something I shouldn't have. I did manage to talk to her about helping us, so don't be surprised if she shows up asking questions "

The comm rang and Hoshi answered " Wait one " he looked at the Commander " A call from the surface for Starbuck, it's Sam "

Lee sighed " Tell him you will get her and I'll be in the mess eating "

Hoshi nodded and Lee left.

 **A.N. I meant for this to be a really short story, but I keep fooling around with it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A Past Act**

 **Short chapter, sorry. More to follow soon.**

 **Chapter 5**

Kara had just downed her third glass of homemade brew when the PA speaker crackled " Starbuck report to the CIC you have a call waiting " she noticed Showboat flinch.

After looking at the deck she was holding for her deal she put it down and looked at Narcho and Flipper " I'm out, Showboat walk with me "

Showboat really didn't want to cause Starbuck was very close to being drunk " I really want to stay and play I'll catch you later Starbuck " Marcie grabbed the deck to deal.

Kara placed a hand on the table near her " It wasn't a request "

Narcho drunkenly stated " You are a civilian now, so you can't order us to do anything Starbuck "

Kara turned to her right and faced him " Would you like me to put you in your place Narcho, because I can still do that civilian or not? "

Showboat stood up after downing her drink, she might need the liquid courage " Stop it, I'll go Starbuck "

After they left the room Kara pulled her into the next empty storage hatch " What do you know? "

Showboat looked at her " I know truth and assumptions after you and Apollo landed "

Kara nodded " Okay assume your assumptions are correct, because it wouldn't take a genius to figure it out, what is the truth? "

Showboat told her all of it starting with Sam watching them fly then landing and confronting Major Marks.

Kara lowered her head " Frak "

Marcie made herself add " After the XO left Sam threatened to beat the frak out of Apollo for taking you away and I told him I had to write the threat up, but wouldn't file it until I told you. Kara the Commander can't fight a civilian, you know that, but I have to protect my Commander no matter who it involves "

Kara sighed " I'll handle it just keep it to yourself for now, because Commander or not Lee won't back away, especially from Sam "

Marcie dared to go further " Can I ask why you are with Sam when clearly you and Apollo are head over heels in love with each other? "

Kara looked at her " I am trying to keep him safe from me " she was clearly impaired from drinking if she just admitted that " Forget it Showboat, you wouldn't understand "

Marcie chuckled " From the things I have heard you two have always kept each other safe, so doesn't it make sense that he is safer with you by his side as opposed to being on the planet wasting your talents? "

Kara snorted " You sound like Tony now and don't forget I shot and almost killed him not long ago "

Showboat grabbed her arm " It was an accident everyone knows that, but the question is what are you going to do now about Sam and Apollo. Even you can't keep stringing two men along Starbuck " okay that was the drink talking.

Luckily Kara was drunker than Showboat, so when she swung she missed and hit the shelf behind Showboat who ducked " Frak "

Showboat opened the hatch " Let me look at it "

Kara held it out flexing it " It is the same one I hit Lee with "

Marcie opened and closed her fist " It seems okay just a few scratches and bruises, you really don't like hearing the truth, do you? "

Kara snorted " Apparently not, sorry Lee kinda said the same thing "

Marcie let go " I figured, you need to talk to Sam and remind him I said the Commander is off limits and I mean that Starbuck regardless of our friendship. Also from the way Sam acted with the XO earlier I don't think I like him, sorry just thought you should know "

Kara felt she should defend him " Sam is a good guy, he just doesn't know about mine and Lee's frakked up relationship and I didn't feel like trying to explain something we don't understand ourselves. Don't worry about Apollo, I'll talk to Sam "

Showboat nodded " After hearing Major Marks dress Sam down anyone would be a fool to cross her, but I think she admires you for some reason and I get the feeling she wants you to re-enlist "

Kara smirked " I know she has already told me what she thinks about it, I'd better get this over with " she left hoping Lee was not there.

Kara walked to the CIC wondering what Sam wanted besides the obvious.

When she entered see saw only Hoshi and Tony thankfully " I need to take this call in private if you two could give me a minute "

Tony and Hoshi were walking out " It's on hold just push the button Starbuck "

Kara waited a second before taking the call " Kara Thrace here, Sam is that you? "

Sam sighed " Thank gods Kara, I came to see you, but a Major said you were busy "

Kara closed her eyes " If she said it then I was, Sam I told you I would call you in a few days and it has only been two. I have things to do up here that require my full attention "

Sam spewed " Things like Apollo, I saw you two flying and it looked real intimate to me. I want to know if that is true on the battlestar as well "

Kara couldn't deny it, but she could deflect " Things are complicated between Lee and myself, but right now we are working on a theory. I heard you threatened the Commander in the presence of one of his officers. You can't say things like that Sam without expecting fallout, right now it is not official, but the officer in question won't give you a second chance, do you understand? "

Sam snorted " I understand how you evaded the question. What's wrong Apollo can't defend himself? "

Kara sighed " Trust me he can, but he is never going to hear about it. Now I was told the Major suggested you do something and I agree with her, because I am not entirely sure they won't find us. If you do make plans keep them off of Baltar's dradis, you can trust Roslin though "

Sam took a breath and exhaled " Do you know something I don't and when are you coming back? "

Kara looked around " Not yet to both questions, but I will try and come down soon, just don't try and return here "

Sam sighed again " Kara are we okay, as in us? "

Kara rubbed her forehead thinking there goes that us thing again " Look I gotta go, but I will see you soon, Thrace out " she hung up before he asked something else.

Kara stood there thinking about Lee and Showboat's words, she knew she needed to choose and soon. Kara wished Lee would hurry up and find out if what he said was true, so she could get on with her life one way or the other.

She left without speaking to Tony or Hoshi. What she needed was to talk to Helo, but what she did was go to the gym and lift weights. The bag was out because she knew her fist couldn't take any more damage if she wanted to fly. A good long workout was what she needed, before the alcohol sent her straight to Lee's quarters for another round in his bed. ' Frak ' she had to quit thinking like that.

Lee spent most of the night talking himself out of going next door to Kara. Thinking of her call with Sam is what stopped him in the end.

After a restless night for both Kara and Lee, Kara got dressed. She wore a pair of cargo pants and a black t-shirt she had kept with her after leaving the service. After lacing up her boots she went to eat before going to talk to Lee and Tony.

As there were fewer people around she saw that Lee and Tony were at the tac table, so she walked up glancing quickly at Lee " So ready to fill me in on what you two think has happened, happening or going to happen? "

Lee gave her a quick look to gauge her mood " All I have is a theory, I just need to prove it and that is where you come in "

Kara picked up one of many folders " Whose are these? "

Tony answered " The Admiral's "

Lee leaned a hip against the table and crossed his arms " Kara we know Cloud Nine was blown up with some sort of nuclear device, I know because I had the area scanned afterwards. The Pegagus nukes are accounted for and dad says his are to, but I think he missed one, so we began by going through his files from the beginning "

Kara frowned " That is a lot of log files, what else are you thinking? "

Lee sighed " Remember how the cylon that shot Cain disappeared in the fleet, well I think she was on Cloud Nine when it blew. I just don't know why she would blow it, so we start by finding the missing nuke "

Kara remarked " I always wondered what happened to her and who helped her "

Lee dropped his arms " That is another thing I am worried about. I never understood how she got out of her cell "

Tony added " She used to work in the CIC and rumor has it that her and Cain were in a relationship until Cain caught her poking around and sent her to the brig. Later she boasted how she had fooled Cain for not knowing she was a cylon. That is when the rape and torture began.

Kara gasped " We wondered why she went straight for Cain "

Lee locked eyes with Kara thinking he was glad she didn't go through with her mission and then wondered if his dad had ever written about that in any report, he hoped not.

Kara looked at Lee thinking the same thing and noticed where she had punched him only to remind her once again of her stupid choice of words.

They grabbed the files and went into the situation room so they could sit.

They spent the next four hours going through files before breaking for lunch.

While they ate Tony asked questions about everything." My gods Starbuck I can't believe how you saved Apollo at Ragnar "

Kara " Don't care to think about it "

Lee " That move was beyond insane, but she saved my life "

Tony " The Astral Queen was interesting "

Kara smirked " He should have let me kill Zarek "

Tony " The tylium mission was brilliant and insane on your part Commander "

Lee grinned " Kara said I was a magnificent bastard for pulling that stunt "

Kara smirked " And you are never going to let me forget it "

Tony turned to Kara " After nearly losing you on the red moon you then stole the same raider and jumped to Caprica, wow "

Kara frowned " Not discussing it " she looked at Lee " Ever "

Tony continued " The hostage situation where " she didn't get to finish

Kara and Lee " Not talking about it "

Tony looked back and forth at each of them " You both have led interesting lives together since the war started "

Lee coughed " What we did is off limits, so no more talking about any of it, let's get back to the files "

Tony knew a lot more had happened between them, she wished she knew all of it. No wonder they were so complicated combined with knowing each other before the war and what they went through since, she began to wonder if it was too much for them to overcome.

After another hour of combing through files and memories for Lee and Kara Hoshi knocked and opened the door " Commander you have a private call on hold "

Lee got up hoping it was Eloshi " You two continue I will be right back "

Kara mock saluted him with one finger which Lee ignored, but Tony caught.

Tony dared to ask " What is up with you two? "

Kara rolled her eyes " We are two very frakked up people, let's just leave it at that "

It was Eloshi who had boarded on a raptor " Hoshi have a marine escort Eloshi to my quarters and keep it to yourself, understood? "

Hoshi knew when the Commander was serious " Yes sir "

Lee went back into the situation room to find Kara standing and excited " I found it Lee, I think " she handed it to him.

Kara began explaining " It says right after the war began President Roslin and the old man asked Baltar to build a cylon detector, which we later found out didn't work. Well he said he would need some part of a nuke to build it and they gave him one "

Lee had been reading as she talked " Then the question is where is it now? "

Kara added " You know Lt. Gaeta helped him at first and I heard a rumor that he has asked to transfer to the surface to work with Baltar. You don't think he knows anything about this do you? "

Lee shook his head " I don't think so, Gaeta hates the cylons, but this has reminded me that Baltar spent a lot of time with Gina in her cell. When I visited Tyrol and Helo he was with her, but she knocked him out when she escaped "

Tony broke in " It looks like we have a good reason to investigate after confirming it with the Admiral "

Lee went and placed the folder in the safe.

Kara walked up behind him " Why did you do that we need to go ask the old man about this? "

Lee turned around and looked at her " Kara we have a meeting in my quarters with Eloshi first, this can wait "

Kara stepped back and covered her mouth " You didn't? "

Lee shrugged " I had to ask someone, you know that " he looked at Tony " You are excused for now Major and keep what we found out to yourself, even from Hoshi "

After Tony left Lee placed a hand on Kara's arm " We need to know, please Kara "

Kara wasn't sure what she hoped the answer would be, she was more afraid of finding out then if the cylons were coming after them at this point in time.

They walked a foot apart all the way to meet Eloshi.

 **A.N. Sorry not one of my better chapters. First I know the show needed the New Cap arc, but I was bothered that no one investigated Cloud Nine blowing up or where Gina ended up. Second this is an L/K story, sorry if my treatment of Sam and Dee bothered anyone. In my defense they all ended up alone which was total BS IMO.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A Past Act**

 **As always I'm sorry for any mistakes.**

 **Chapter 6**

When Kara and Lee entered Lee's quarters they saw Eloshi sitting in the chair across from the couch.

Lee went and shook her hand " Thank you for getting back to me so quickly "

Kara nervously stood in place " Hello Priestess Eloshi "

Eloshi looked up at each of them " Your welcome, it is good to see you Kara. Would you both sit on the couch, so that we can talk? "

Lee placed his hand on Kara's back and led her to the couch " Kara neither of us know what Eloshi found out, all I ask is that you listen "

Lee sat first and then Kara sat a foot away from him placing her hands under her legs. She wished she knew what she wanted or if she even had a choice.

Lee was the opposite he was drumming his fingers on his legs hoping it went his way.

Eloshi observed them both " Kara Lee had to tell me what happened in order for me to research it and don't worry I never used your names in doing so. I only spoke with two people and they were the Caprican delegate and a Priest who was from a temple on Caprica "

Lee glanced at Kara then back to Eloshi " Were you able to find the answer? "

Eloshi knew what Lee wanted, so she looked at Kara " Yes it is true you are legally married as a result of your actions because of the old traditions. Even if you hadn't slept together Lee would still have had to marry you since he was Zak's brother and you were engaged to Zak according to the old ways again "

Kara glanced at Lee who was smiling then raised her voice " The old ways haven't been practiced in a long time that I know of, so they shouldn't be upheld today and they can't force us to do this "

Lee looked at her " Kara when I first met you we both felt the connection between us instantly and even after being apart two years when I saw you again the connection was still there and has grown to be more intense since the war began. Why are you fighting this so hard? "

Kara stood up pacing as she rambled " I can't deny it Lee, but the reason I fight it is because what we have consumes us both and you know we fight more than we get along " she sighed " Lee this could kill our friendship and I rely on that to much "

Lee got up and made her face him " Kara I love you, but if you go back to Sam we won't be friends I promise you that, so if I have to fight you on this I will and if you leave it will all become public knowledge "

Kara gasped " That is low Lee and you can't make me love you "

Lee smirked " Kara you and I both know you already love me, you just want to be with Sam because he's safe. I never thought I would see you run from a challenge or never give us the chance we have both secretly wanted. Or is because we know everything about each other and Sam knows nothing about you and probably never will because you won't share your fears, Zak, your nightmares, or your childhood with him? "

Kara turned her back on him before she hit him or started crying. They definitely knew each other and she knew Lee would fight dirty because he wasn't going to let this go.

Eloshi stopped them " Sit back down please there are options as it seems Kara is determined to fight this "

Kara turned and shouted " I didn't say that, I just don't like being forced into anything " she knew she needed to shut up, so she sat down " What are the options? "

Lee was upset " I don't want to hear them now, I need some time to think, you two can show yourselves out, I am going to work "

Kara was shocked " Lee I'm sorry, lets just listen "

Lee had his back to her and was opening the hatch " Not now Kara "

Kara turned to Eloshi " Tell me "

Eloshi shook her head " I can't Kara it has to be both of you together " she sighed " Kara even I know you love him, so what is going on with you and remember we don't know how long we will live with the cylons still out there? You know with all the risks you two have taken I'm surprised one or both of you have not been killed and time is precious, so don't waste it "

Kara was running her hands through her now long hair " You can't tell Lee what I am going to say, okay? "

Eloshi nodded.

Kara sighed " I am trying to keep him safe from me. The Admiral and Lee know this, but I kept it a secret for two years. I was Zak's instructor and because we were engaged I passed him when I shouldn't have because he really wanted to be a viper pilot like the three of us were. Well he crashed his viper and died and I don't want to kill another Adama and I almost did when I shot Lee by accident, so if I stay away from him at least he won't die because of me, but you can't tell Lee "

Eloshi sighed " Lee was right, you are with Sam because he is safe for you to be around "

Kara cocked an eyebrow " No, I love him I think, but what do you mean? "

Eloshi got up and sat beside her holding one of her hands " Kara if Sam died it would hurt, but you would survive it. You say you are protecting Lee when in fact you are protecting yourself "

Kara pushed her hair back with her free hand " What are you talking about? "

Eloshi squeezed her hand " You know there is a chance you can't survive Lee's death and you think by getting away from him and clinging to Sam you might have a chance, but that won't work. A part of you loved Lee when you met him and now you truly love him and distance and Sam won't change that, so why not let him love you and you him. Use what time you have left and be happy with Lee and as far as Zak he could have died anytime because when destiny comes calling things happen. I believe that you and Lee were meant to be from the moment you met "

Kara sighed Eloshi almost nailed it " There is a chance it could help and Lee needs someone better than me "

Eloshi looked at her " Kara Lee only wants you. I know he said he would fight for this, but with the way he left he might not anymore "

Kara let go of her hand and slouched back into the couch " Why? "

Eloshi sighed " Kara the moment you said you didn't want to be forced into this I saw the fight leave him "

Kara jumped up " I didn't mean it like that and Lee should know that about me, frak I keep messing things up "

Eloshi stood also " Kara you need to do something or you are going to lose him, but maybe you don't love him enough "

Kara shook her head " No I love him, but with Lee it's all or nothing now "

Eloshi headed for the hatch " Then you need to choose all or nothing, your choice, but decide soon and reach out when you need me "

Kara stood still after she left. She needed to see Lee and not see him. It has only been two and a half days and she was almost certain she couldn't leave him and go back to Sam and that frakking planet. The things they had already learned about the nuke has her believing the cylons will return.

If she wanted Lee and now she knew she did she would use actions instead of words starting with Sam.

Lee left and went straight to his situation room after ordering " I don't want to be disturbed "

After locking the door he poured a full drink and fell heavily onto his couch. He knew now that he couldn't force Kara into this, so he would have to let it go. After taking a swallow of his drink he leaned his head back against the couch closing his eyes to think.

Gods he loved her and wanted them to be together forever and it was going to break him to let her go, but he still needed her help on the nuke and piecing things together.

First he would tell Kara then tell Eloshi to let it go, second he would ask Kara to stay and help him prove his theory about the cylons, but for now he would avoid her for a few hours. He got up to refill his glass and grabbed the folder from the safe, maybe it would distract him from thinking about her for a bit.

If Lee only knew what Kara was doing he wouldn't be trying to drown his breaking heart by drinking.

Kara was walking slowly to the CIC when she ran into Showboat " Where are you headed? "

Showboat stopped " To the command center to sign out a raptor and pick up my orders, I am taking supplies down to the planet, why? "

Kara looked around to make sure they were alone " Could you see if Lee is in there I need to go with you, because I don't want to see him right now, but I need to speak to Major Marks about something "

Showboat nodded " Come with me and I will check and let you know " she knew something was up by the way Kara was acting.

While Showboat went in Kara stayed out of sight waiting on her, it was only a few minutes and she was back.

Showboat smirked " You can go in the Commander has locked himself in his situation room "

Kara closed her eyes, she had hurt him again " Wait a sec and I'll walk with you "

Kara went in and explained to Tony why she was going and only to tell Lee if he asked, her excuse was reasonable even it wasn't all of why she was going.

On the ride down Showboat looked at Kara " What's going on between you two now? "

Kara shrugged " I am tying up a loose end, but you aren't going to tell anyone, okay? "

Showboat grinned " Sure, if it helps I think you are making the right choice by letting Sam go "

Kara snorted " Even though it's going to be hard, the harder part is going to be Lee and I trying to be on the same page at the same time "

Showboat chuckled " Well nothing worth having is ever easy, but with the two of being so stubborn it's going to be fun to watch. At least the rest of us will have something interesting to gossip about and place bets on"

Kara rolled her eyes " Well I'm glad you all think it will be fun, cause it sure as frak isn't going to fun for us. Like I said keep your trap shut at least until I figure out what I'm doing, got it "

Showboat smiled " I will because I want the two of you be together and you back where you belong, but when the gossip starts I want you to keep me informed, so I can place a winning bet, deal "

Kara chuckled " Deal "

After they landed Kara did what she told Tony she was going to do while looking for Sam. Frak this was going to be hard she wished she could be more like Lee and just break it off without explaining anything.

After talking with several people she spotted Sam sitting at a table with his back to her. Kara really hoped Lee was still where he was, the last thing she needed was him jumping to the wrong conclusion.

Kara slowly walked around the table and sat across from him " Hey Sam "

Sam immediately reached across and grabbed her hand excited " Kara I am so happy you are back "

Kara cringed " Sam is there somewhere we can talk in private? " she pulled her hand back.

Sam saw that she wouldn't look right at him " Sure, we can go to our place, are you okay Kara? "

Kara stood up " As good as I can be at the moment, let's go "

Sam stood and they walked to the tent in silence. Kara made sure to keep her hands in her pockets. Once inside Kara sat in one chair looking around the tent while Sam pulled his chair right in front of her.

After Sam sat down he reached for her hands, she let him " Kara what's going on, you are not acting like yourself? "

Kara pulled her hands back and ran one through her hair " Sam I am rejoining the military, so I won't be on the planet anymore "

Sam sat back letting go of her hands " Why and are you breaking up with me? "

Kara couldn't look at him so she focused on a point behind him " The fleet needs me and I need the fleet, so I guess we are over, I'm sorry Sam, but it will be better for you this way "

Sam raised his voice " You mean better for you, so you and Apollo can be together "

Kara shook her head " That is not the reason Sam. We don't have proof yet, but Major Marks and I are working on a theory about the cylons and I need to prepare the pilots in case it turns out to be true, which we think it will. Sam you need to prepare your group and a few others just in case something happens before we figure it out and don't say it came from me. Just say you have a gut feeling, because the people down here won't believe us without proof and keep it from Baltar " she had been looking right at him so he would take her seriously.

Sam sighed " I believe you Kara, but if you and Apollo aren't together why can't we still see each other? I can visit you and you can come down here when you are off duty "

Kara sighed " Sam neither one of us will have time. I need you working down here while I work up there, the civilians and the military need us both right now. We need all of our focus to be on this for everyone's sake. If you have time maybe you can find someone else to be with cause we are in separate places now "

Sam stood up " I believe you about the cylons, but not about Apollo Kara " after watching them fly and the short phone call he felt something was different and now he knew it. " Everybody talks about Starbuck and Apollo as if you are one, so you owe me the truth Kara "

Kara stood up and faced him " We are not together, but Lee and I have known each other for a long time. Our relationship past and present is very frakked up, I was engaged to his brother, but he died before the war began and I am not telling you the details ever. " she ended almost yelling when she finished the last part, her and Lee and Zak were a twisted triangle back then and she would not do it again.

Sam knew it was over " Frak Kara, at least now I know why the Admiral treats you like a daughter and why people have mentioned it, but until know I didn't really understand it " he sighed " Kara I would still like us to be friends if that's okay with you "

Kara sighed with relief " I would love that Sam and thank you for understanding. I will keep you updated on any progress we make, but you have to keep it to yourself for a while "

Sam asked " Can I at least get a goodbye hug, then I will leave and let you get your things? "

Kara fell into his arms muttering " I'm so sorry Sam "

Sam held her tighter " I know you are Kara and I am grateful you got us off of Caprica, at least we had some time together "

They pulled apart " We did " she smiled " Thanks again for understanding and I will see you again "

Sam squeezed her shoulder on his way out. After he left Kara sat down relieved and sad at what just happened. Then she got up and packed her belongings ending a chapter in her life and hopefully starting the last one with Lee. Deep in her heart she had always wanted to be with him, she just hoped he still wanted her after the things she had said.

After landing she had Showboat take her bag to her room, so she could go and talk to Tony and prayed that Lee didn't know she had been gone.

When she arrived she didn't see Lee " Thank you " she muttered to the gods.

Kara went straight to Tony " Have you seen him? "

Tony " No, I don't know what happened, but he hasn't come out " she glanced at the door " Do you think he is okay? "

Kara frowned " I'm sure he is " Kara knew she had hurt him and she was beginning to worry about him.

Tony asked " What did you find out? "

Kara leaned against the console they were close to " I talked to twelve former military personnel and without outright asking I got the feeling some of them regretted leaving. After seeing the place again I think more can be convinced, things aren't working out quite like we thought it would down there, it's dusty and hot. They are mostly just sitting around it's like they aren't even trying to make it a home "

Tony smirked " What changed your mind so fast, I thought you were happy down there? "

Kara snorted " I think by now you know why and I also want to prove the cylons could find us "

They both jumped when the door opened and Lee came out " Good you are both here we have a meeting with the Admiral now, so let's go " he could not bring himself to look right at Kara, so with folder in hand he passed by them leaving the command center.

Tony and Kara shared a look because both could tell he was in full Commander mode.

Kara followed knowing this would be her chance to talk to the Admiral about rejoining the fleet, just not with Lee listening.

When they arrived on the flight deck Kara saw Showboat waiting. She wondered why Lee chose her, so she quickened her pace to reach her first and whispered when she reached her " Don't mention me going to the planet " louder she stated " Since when did you become a raptor pilot Showboat? "

Lee spoke making her jump because she didn't know he was behind her " I requested her "

Then he entered the raptor taking the co-pilots seat leaving her and Tony to sit in the back. She hoped she hadn't pushed him away, but with the way he was acting she was worried she had.

On the ride over she was fidgeting so much that Tony placed a hand on her leg and whispered " " It will be okay Starbuck " she silently hoped so because she didn't like seeing her Commander or Starbuck like this.

Kara muttered " I'm not so sure " she wasn't a fool she knew Tony had been gossiping with Hoshi about them and probably knew more than she should.

Once docked Kara jumped out and thanked the gods Kat was near by and walked three feet to meet her " Hey Kat we need to talk later " she kept glancing behind her so she wouldn't hold Lee up.

Kat being herself " Why would I need to talk to you? "

Before she could answer she heard Lee " Follow me Major, Starbuck can catch up later "

Showboat had joined them chuckling " I guess we are back to the part where you two aren't getting along, shouldn't you follow them "

Kara rolled her eyes " I need to see if I can find Helo first while you fill Kat in on how we will be upping the pilots training " she left when see saw Kat about to remark.

She still heard Kat as she walked away " Starbuck isn't a pilot anymore, so why is she acting like she can still boss us around? " she didn't hear Showboats response.

Kara had no intention of finding Helo she knew if she didn't get to the Admirals quarters Lee would think she wasn't interested in helping them.

Lee and Tony had sat down at the table after entering and other than the exchanged greetings the first thing his dad asked was " Where is Starbuck I thought you said she was coming to this meeting? '

Lee sighed, so Tony answered " She is right behind us Admiral "

Adama knew what Lee wanted to talk about again he just didn't know how Kara got involved in it " Let me get us some drinks while we wait on her "

Tony saw Lee roll his eyes when the Admiral turned around who didn't get a chance to get the drinks as a knock sounded at the hatch followed by Starbuck stepping in " Sorry I'm late sir "

Tony saw her Adama's eyes light up as he smiled " That's fine Kara now get over here and give me a hug, I've missed you "

Tony watched as Starbuck was engulfed in the Admiral's arms and heard her mutter " I missed you to "

Tony was amazed at how close they were, she turned to look at Lee who was pouting as if he were a child. It seems the Admiral is more relaxed around Starbuck than he was was with anyone else, especially her Commander. She couldn't wait to tell Hoshi, it was like watching one child being favored over the other one.

She watched as Lee got up to get a drink after glancing their way once more. Tony knew Lee loved Starbuck more than the Admiral, but she could sense he was jealous of Starbuck and Adama. She couldn't wait to see how this meeting went.

Kara had pulled back embarrassed that Tony had seen them hug and for the first time worried about Lee's reaction, so she needed to take care of reenlisting first rather than after. She knew if she didn't this meeting could get frakked up fast " Sir I need to speak with you before we began in private please "

Adama looked at her closely and knew it was important because she wouldn't have asked if wasn't, so he turned " Commander would you and Major Marks give us a moment? "

Tony stood up as Lee slammed his drink down " Of course because we all know Starbuck or in your case Kara comes first " he said harshly.

As they passed her Kara grabbed Lee's arm " I promise Lee it's important and it won't take long "

Lee pulled away from her and Adama could feel the tension rolling off them " Son I'll make it quick " he said to Lee's retreating back.

Tony waited and followed him out into the hallway not knowing what to say to him.

Adama sat behind his desk as Kara sat across from him " I see you two are still on the outs, what can I do for you Kara? "

Kara sat straight " Sir Lee and I will be okay and I want to re-enlist if I can "

Adama sat back " What happened to living on New Caprica with Sam and settling down? "

Kara ran a hand through her hair and sighed " No one knows yet and I would like to keep it that way, but I broke things off with Sam " she chuckled " It turns out I need to be in the fleet more than I need to be with Sam "

Adama raised his eyebrows " Okay I'll respect your privacy and you can rejoin the fleet, but I already have two cags as I'm sure you know, so where do you want to be placed? "

Kara smirked " Thanks, Lee asked me to up the pilots training, so I hope to stay on the Pegagus maybe as an instructor if the position is open "

Adama rolled his eyes " It is, but you know there is no one to train left to train " he paused " I take you also believe like Lee and Major Marks that the cylons could return "

Kara nodded " I do, that is why I wanted to re-enlist before the meeting sir, and from what little we have learned I believe you will also " she paused a beat " Sir I thought you were against settling because you thought that could happen, so why dismiss Lee for thinking the same thing? "

Adama rubbed his fore head " You make a good point, but Lee hasn't shown me any proof to back up what he is saying "

Kara grinned " Well we have a place to start now "

Adama pondered on everything before commenting " We will see, now as for you I don't have a D-Cag and since I want my pilots to receive the same attention I am promoting you to Major to oversee both Cags and their pilots "

Kara stood up shocked " Sir the pilots won't like that since I left the fleet, is there something else I can do? "

Adama had stood also " Nope and since when have the other pilots liked you or you cared if they did? "

Kara smirked " Kinda harsh sir, but I can tell you now Kat is going to hate it "

Out in the hallway Tony was trying to strike up a conservation, so she went with why they were here " So you think the Admiral will listen this time? "

Lee snorted " Now that Starbuck is in on it we stand a better chance "

Tony looked at him " Frak why didn't we have her earlier sir? "

Lee sighed " I had to convince her first before we tried again, dad has always been more supportive when Starbuck is involved in any plan "

Tony raised her eyebrows curious " Care to share why that is? "

Lee knew he had to keep this professional " Kara thinks outside the box and can pick up on things we might miss "

Tony dared to ask " Commander I know things are off with you both right now, so will it cause problems while trying to prove the cylons might return? "

Lee looked at her " No, when it comes to things like this we check our personal feelings last "

Tony nodded, she hoped he was right.

As Adama opened the hatch Kara stood by the desk worried about how Lee would feel about her new position and rejoining the fleet, she was twisting one finger around a piece of her hair.

 **A.N. I stopped it here. As i am only writing about K/L and the cylons returning, I decided to play some more cat and mouse.**

 **I promise to wrap this up soon, otherwise I could go on and on with this plot.**

 **Please let me know if you like this fic.**


End file.
